My Ketchup!
by PititeYuki
Summary: Yuki moved in with her best friend for her last High School year. She is nice, brave, clever, enthusiast, perfect… Just kidding. In fact, she is shy, blushes and curses most of the time, runs away when she does not control the situation anymore or when she is facing men… She is definitely not a warrior. However…
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone and thank you for clicking on this fanfiction.**  
 **I just wanted to pointed out the fact that I am French: I already posted a fanfiction with the same title, about the same story. This one will be an english translation. My purpose is to improve my english and so I would like you to help me by telling me every mistakes you might see. You are not obliged, but it would help me a lot.**  
 **Thank you again,**  
 **Have a great reading !**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Yuki, her mother and Naïade.**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 **Welcome to Sweet Amoris College**

It was six in the morning. Yuki was half asleep above her mug of tea for about ten minutes now, absentminded.

"You will be late if you don't hurry.'"

"Hmm…" The young girl grumbles.

"I'm not joking. You will go in pyjama if needed, but you will anyway!"

She glared at her interlocutor and drunk her tea, already lukewarm.

"Happy now, Mom?" She asked while cleaning her upper lips with the back of her hand before getting up with an exaggerated smile.

"Don't do that… How many time do I need to remind you it is not appropriate?" Her mother said, exasperated.

"Yeah yeah, I know…" The girl sighed as she headed toward the bathroom.

It was half past six when Yuki finally came out, her skin made scarlet by the hot water. Then she went to her bedroom and quickly put a white baggy tee-shirt and a black legging on. After checking ten times to see if she had not forgotten anything, the teenager hurried to take her luggage in the car who would bring her and her best friend to the train station.

"Yu!" A voice called behind her.

The girl had no time to turn around. Two arms were already circling her neck.

"I…can't… breath Naï."

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Her friend apologized, half panicking – half laughing.

Naïade and Yuki were friends since their first year of middle school. Naturally sociable and cheerful, she had rapidly begun to speak to Yuki.

Unlike her friend, Yuki was introverted and shy and was satisfied with only this friendship. Making friends meant making the effort to talk to strangers. There was no way Yuki could do so. Not voluntarily.

Unfortunately, the two of them were separated when Naïade moved to another city.

"I know you don't like that at all but I'm sure you're gonna love Sweet Amoris!" Her friend promised.

"… Except for you, I don't know anybody." Yuki grumbled.

"But you never tried to make friends before… Don't try to deny that."

Yuki opened her mouth to protest but closed it. She knew her friend was right. Furthermore, she didn't know what to answer. Upset, the young woman crossed her arms and sticked her tongue out.

Triumphant, her best friend put on a wide smile.

"Don't worry, I'll introduce you to my friends, I'm sure they'll be fond of you!" Naïade tried to reassure her.

The teenager did not respond, still not convinced.

"Oh come on, don't be like that. Say, I'm pretty sure you'll also find a boyfriend!"

Yuki turned red before protesting.

"Don't say such stupid things!"

Her reaction was so predictable that Naïade exploded with laughter.

"And it makes you laugh… I'm not kidding Naï, you know very well that I'm not ready for that. I'm not even able to make friends."

Her friend chuckled a bit before she calms down.

"If you keep saying this you won't ever, you know?"

She was about to say something when her mother called from the car to urge them. Once the luggage were set up and the security belts fastened, the car started up.

The train had arrived in the station. While Naïade was already running to it, Yuki was dragging her feet.

The three of them finally arrived in front of the train door.

"Don't cry, Mom …" Yuki begged her mother while hugging her.

"… I'm not" She said, sniff smiling.

"No, hardly…"

The young woman could already feels her tears rising and her heart tightening.

Even if they were not agreeing most of the time, she knew she would miss her mother a lot. And despite the fact that she was seventeen, she was far from independent and ready to take care of herself.

Fortunately, Naïade was here.

"Don't worry Madame, I'll force her to make friends."

She had to give that to her. Naïade easily made friends. Yuki's mother was well aware of that, which was what decided her to entrust her daughter to the young woman.

"I'm counting on you."

The two teenagers finally entered the train. After a few minutes, they were gone.

"Let's go…" Yuki muttered to herself before sinking into her seat.

After three hours, a spilled cup of tea, five attempts to strap her bag to her back and a very long monologue from Naïade about the strikingly handsome boys of Sweat Amoris college … they arrived at their destination.

"Here it is! Your new home!" Naïade shouted with a gesture that almost knocked out her best friend had she not dodged it.

The house was really big compared to her little apartment. Built with white stones, it had two floors and two courtyards: one in front and one behind.

"…ki? Yuki? Oi, Yuki! You're gonna stay 'till night or what? You'll swallow flies if you keep your mouth open like that." Her friend joked.

Once back on Earth, she rushed inside… and opened her mouth for a second time.

"Holy sh*t… Are you aware that it's just the two of us living here?!" She said, astonished by the vastness of the room.

"Such a foul mouth!"

Yuki looked at her friend with a bored look and put her luggage on the ground.

The first room she visited was composed of a living room on her left and a kitchen-dinning room on her right. The walls were two-colored, separated by a small black line: The upper line was white and the bottom one was sea blue.

Turning on her right, the young girl gushed.

"Awesome! You also have a minibars!"

Her eyes were shining. She had dreamed about it for a long time!

"I know, I know" Naïade simply responded, not without pride.

Her friend stifled a giggle and turned to the living room. A glass coffee table was surrounded by three big black leather couches. A flat screen TV was fixed on the wall, in front of the central couch.

"Really?!" Yuki asked loudly.

Her friend laughed and asked her if she wanted to watch a movie tonight.

"Are you sincerely asking?

More than one hour has passed when Yuki sat up straight. Groping her nightstand, searching for her phone, she sighed when she saw what time it was.

"I should have set my alarm-clock… I'll struggle to fall asleep tonight."

After a few minutes fixing the wall with a distant look on her face, she finally stood up and reached the stairs to join Naïade in the living room. Still numb with sleepiness, the young girl missed the last step and fell full-length onto the floor.

"'You okay Yu'?!" Her friend asked, yelling while rushing to her side.

Yuki straightened her face up painfully and glared at her. She then rested her cheek on the cold floor.

"I think I'm going to meditate a bit longer…"

After understanding her best friend was fine, Naïade giggled.

Yuki wanted to answer something but the bell rang at the door. She abruptly raised her head when a long silver haired girl barged inside the house. The girl stopped when she saw the two of them.

Awkward silence.

"Rosalya, this is Yuki. Yuki, this is Rosalya" Naïade begun, hardly hiding a small laugh.

The sliver haired girl made a warm smile and held out her hand. "You can call me Rosa."

Red of embarrassment, Yuki took it.

"Thank you…"

Still smiling, Rosalya stepped back.

"So it is you, the 'lil' Yuki'? Naïou spoke a lot about you, you know! At the end, we were looking forward to meet you!" She said with enthusiasm.

Yuki abruptly turned toward the betrayer.

"What do you mean by 'we'?! Who is that 'us'?!"

"Aw… eh… nothing! I'll explain that to you later!" Naïade said, suddenly becoming red.

A discussion was obviously needed… But not tonight. Rosalya seemed to be a nice person and Yuki did not want to make a fuss.

With pink cheeks, she tried to regain her composure.

After some times chatting about their respective lives, the exchange of their numbers, two pizzas and some movies, Rosa ended up leaving.

"Already one in the morning… I should leave now, girls."

"You can stay for the night, if you want. We're all in the same class, that's not a problem for tomorrow schedules." Yuki offered.

"Ah thank you but I must go home. I promised Leigh I'd be back before midnight… He called five times already and I didn't answer any of them. He's going to get worried."

 _Leigh?_

The three of them drew near the entrance and wished good night to one another. After a last wave of the hand, Rosa took her phone and disappeared.

Tired of their day, they decided to go to bed.

"AAARGh! Naï! What is that?!"

French rap as an alarm clock. Yuki hated that.

Clucking, her friend barged in her room.

"Oh come on! Plus, you can thank me, it's not hard to get up now!" She laughed loudly.

Yuki glared at her and stuck out her tongue before rushing under her blanket again.

"You have ten minutes left before we go…" Naï said before retreating.

"Sh*t!"

The young girl finally got out of her bed and headed to the bathroom.

At eight and a half, namely twenty minutes later, she caught up with her friend, her backpack on her left shoulder.

"Not a moment too soon!"

The concerned one sighted and rolled her eyes.

"If I can't even enjoy a shower after being brutally woken up…"

"Not when your lesson starts in thirty minutes" Naïade giggled. "Take your breakfast quickly so that we can go."

Without saying a word, Yuki headed to the door. No need to loose her time with pointless words when a simple gesture was enough.

Her best friend shrugged and smirked, joining her.

Twelve minutes later, they were in front of the gate.

"A pink prison…" Yuki joked.

"And you haven't seen the inside yet." Naïade told her with a wink.

Yuki sent her a desperate look, making her classmate laugh.

After a short visit of a few building, Rosalya joined them in the corridor. Checking her watch, Naï looked delighted before turning to her best friend.

"So! Now that you know this place a bit, you need to complete your registration. Let's meet in front of the classroom door in… five minutes?"

"B-but…" Yuki was about to say.

Too late. Naïade and Rosalya were already happily leaving.

 _You traitors…_

Hopefully, the building was not that big and she rapidly found the right room.

"And now, let's find this _Nathaniel_ …" She said out loud, without realising it.

"I believe that is me." A young voice said behind her.

The girl flinched before turning in its direction. A blond boy who seemed to be around her age were in front of her.

"S-sorry if I scared you" The young man apologised immediately. "I heard my name so… Do you need any help?"

He did not seems mean.

"Ah, y-yes. In fact, I need to complete my registration so they said I could ask you" Yuki answered him with a shy tone of voice.

Nathaniel's face enlightened.

"Oh! You must be Yuki Onoha!"

"I see Naïade has already told the news to everybody…" She responded with a discomfort smile.

"N-no! I am the student council president, that is part of my duty to take care of the new students. Naï has nothing to do with it!" He quickly guaranteed.

 _Naï…_

Yuki made a mental note: He used her nickname. Indeed, she had probably told him. To who else could she have talked about her?

Eventually, Nathaniel handed her the registration form.

"You just need to sign at the bottom, then you will officially be part of Sweet Amoris College."

The girl hastily signed it with a trembling hand.

"Welcome Yuki" He said with a warm smile. "We should hurry, there is only a few minutes left before the lesson begins."

' _We'?_

Apparently, they were in the same class. Handing him the registration form, the young woman focused on the schedule he handed her.

"It would be annoying to miss a mathematics lesson" She tried jokingly.

Nathaniel smiled again.

"There remains one or two things I need to do. Do you know where the classroom is?"

"Oh, yes." She nodded. "Naïade showed me, don't worry."

"Good. See you there, then."

And so she turned back and headed to the end of the room, a bunch of folders in her arms.

Leaving the meeting hall, Yuki went to her locker to keep her afternoon stuff, in order to lighten the weight of her bag. She then took her phone, checked the time and hurried to close her backpack when…

 **BANG!**

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. I know Castiel has not appeared yet and some of you might be a bit disappointed, but he will, I promis.  
As I said, if you could tell me if you have seen any mistake, I would like you to tell me. Advice are much appreciated too. You can also give your impression or anything else.

Should you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone ! Here's a new chapter for you. I'm sorry for taking so long. Finding time to write was hard these past few months. But here it is ! I hope you'll like it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - Friendship**

The young girl collided with something…

''Ah… sh*t ! Can't you pay attention ?!'' Grumbled a masculine voice.

… or rather with someone?

''Hey, are you ok?'' Asked the unknown man after a moment of hesitation.

Still on the floor in a star-like position, Yuki painfully sat up. Massaging the back of her head, she looked up at her interlocutor. Noticing his hair color, the teenager repressed a laugh. ' _He looks like Ketchup_ '.

''Hm hm'' she finally nodded.

''Pay more attention next time'' he answered while helping her getting up. Feeling her cheeks getting pink, the young girl postpone her attention on her phone. There were three minutes left before the ringing sound, announcing the beginning of the class. Stammering a little thanks, she hurried to the classroom and knocked on the door before it was too late.

''Miss Onoha, I suppose?''

''Yes sir, excuse me…''

''It's ok for this time''. The teacher briefly introduced her to the rest of the class then showed her a sit with a wave of the hand. ''Now have a sit at the left bottom, please''. Hopefully, Naïade and Rosalya were just ahead of the designated table. Both welcomed her with two big smiles. Once her stuff were out, she settled down.

The lesson was about to begin when the door slammed against the adjacent wall. The teacher sighed, apparently used to it. ''Another delicate entrance…''

''As always'' replied the interested.

Too busy completing her notebook, Yuki didn't notice the individual who was rushing towards her.

''Move, Lassie! » he ordered her.

Recognizing this voice, the young girl looked up and sent him a furious glare. Who did he think he was to talk to her in such a tone? ''First of all, the _lassie_ has a name _''_ she dryly responded.

Extremely proud of herself at first, Yuki was beginning to regret her insolence. The young man seemed furious. He briefly opened his mouth to answer something but changed his mind. Displaying a challenge expression which did not look like her, the teenage girl talked again. ''Lost your tong, _Ketchup_?''

''Call me that one more time and I-''

''And what?!'' She cut him, furious.

The teenager was about to reply something when the teacher's voice interrupted them. ''Perhaps I'm bothering the two of you?''

''Yeah a litt-''

''Please excuse us sir'' she took him short, not without sending him a death glare. The young girl shifted her stuff on the right table and settled herself down to let the Ketchup take her sit. Finally, the lesson started.

Less than five minutes had passed when a hand stole her notebook. ''But-'' she began before stopping when she saw her neighbour sketching something in the marge. ''Well, make yourself at home…'' she grumbled. Finally giving it back to her, the insolent crossed his arms and buried his face in it. The young girl sighed and leaned forward in order to read the message.

'' **Don't you dare speak to me like this ever again Lassie''**

Threat. How original.

'' **Unless you call me by my name, I'll continue. Ketchup''** She continued.

Rummaging through her stuff, Yuki finally found her pen and smashed the mine on the back of his hand to warn him she'd answered. The young man jumped and glared at her before drawing his attention back to the paper.

'' **You didn't give me your name, by the way''**

'' **You never asked''** she responded.

The interested one gritted his teeth, annoyed that she continued to stand up to him. Remembering that she had to make friends, Yuki sighed and complied. '' **Okay, you won. I'm Yuki''** she wrote again, rolling her eyes at him.

Victorious, the teenager nearly tear it off of her hands. '' **Castiel** ''. Looking at her with a victorious look, he then got back into his crossed arms. His neighbour focused back on the lesson, already well started.

When the bell rang, Castiel shoved his pencil case into his backpack and disappeared.

The rest of the morning passed rather quickly and lunch time did not delay.

''Do you eat with us Yu?'' Rosalya asked.

''Us?''

''Me, Rosa, Nath and some friends we'd like to introduce to you'' her best friend answered her.

A bit reluctant to encounter new people, the teenage girl however nodded with a smile and followed her two friends towards the cafeteria. There was already Nathaniel and three other persons. Designating them alternately, Naïade started the presentations.

''I present you Violette'' she said while pointing at a purple-haired girl wearing an hesitating smile. Yuki shyly smiled back and drawn her attention back to the girl next to Violette. Tall and thin, her hair short and black, she seemed full of confidence. ''Yu, Kim'' Naïade continued.

''Yo!'' Kim answered with a wave of the hand.

At her side calmly waited a young man with a peculiar fashion style. He was staring at her with his different-colored eyes. ''This is Lysandre. Lysandre, Yuki!'' Naïade indicated her with a theatrical gesture.

''Nice to meet you'' he said with a polite smile.

''And this is Iris'' Said her best friend while indicating a redhead girl. ''Castiel said he'd come but finally he prefers to skip class…''

Once the introduction session was done, all of them rushed inside the cafeteria. They chose their dish and headed to a table of eight. Each one were eating with good appetite when Iris engaged the conversation. ''So the two of you know each other since a long time, huh?''

''Yes, since middle school'' Yuki shyly answered her. She was uncomfortable, not used to talk in front of so many people she knew this little. However, she remembered the promise she made to her best friend in the train the previous day. ' _Make some friends… you said you'd put efforts in it_ '

''We know each other since childhood with Lysandre and Iris'' Rosalya answered.

''And I met them all during first year of hight-school, when I moved in here'' Naïade continued.

''By the way, d'you remember the first time we talked to each other?'' Kim kidded.

''Ah yes!'' The interested one laughed. ''I nearly knocked you out!''

The black-haired girl laughed back. ''I wouldn't have had a black eye if you had not shoved me your badminton racket in my face!''

''You know what? My first encounter with Yuki was event more epic!''

Said one turned towards her best friend, her spoon still in her mouth, eyes wide opened in a fear-like expression.

''Tell us!'' Rosalya exclaimed herself.

''We were also in sport class and everybody was already in the room. I was late this day so I ran into the cloakroom to change my cloths. Guess who was there naked ?!''

Yuki dropped her spoon, her cheek scarlet red. The laughter intensified and, hopefully, the conversation drifted on another subject.

Starting to relax and to speak more freely, the young girl joined the conversation again and gave some anecdotes about the foolery she and her best friend did during middle school. Lunch time ended in the good mood and the day went on, ending with a philosophy lesson which was the girl's favorite subject.

After wishing a good evening to all of their friends, the two girls left the building. Once they arrived home, they hurried to finish their homework in order to have diner while watching a TV show. They then talk to each other until 11pm.

''So, speaking about guys… have you spotted someone ?'' Naïade asked with a wink.

''If I've spotted someone? Naïou… It's been one day since I've registered!'' She sighted. ''Plus, I've practically spend the whole day with you.''

''Well… You've talked to Castiel this morning, haven't you?''

Yuki spat her glass of water she just served herself.

''So what?! It doesn't mean anything!''

''You've talked to each other, believe me it's a start'' she insisted.

''We mostly yelled at each other''

''I saw him smile, however''

''Logical. He was proud because I complied first''

Her best friend raised an eyebrow. She then explained to her the incident that happened in the corridor. Naïade giggled. ''Not surprising he was so angry''

''But it was an accident!'' Yuki defended herself. But the hilarity of her friend just grew even more. ''Anyway. He called me _Lassie,_ which made me angry so I called him _Ketchup_ back… He didn't seem like he appreciated it.

Now her neighbour of couch was clinging to her ribcage. Yuki rolled her eyes and ended up smiling. Her friend was right : when thinking about it, the conversation with the teenager was rather ridiculous… ''I protested by telling him that if he didn't stop with the nickname, I would continue to call him like that…''

''And then?''

''… I complied first. I was the first one to give my name.''

The giggles resumed.

''Yeah yeah, moque me, come on. But in the end, I've obtained his name too!''

Her friend sent her a look full of unspoken words.

''Stop that!''

Naïade mimicked a kiss and her friend's cheeks reddened. Sinking even more into her seat, said girl crossed her arms.

''Oh come on, don't take it like that Yu…''

The interested one finally straightened and sighed.

''Anyway, we're not even friends.'' She protested sullenly.

''He gave you a nickname. Believe me, it's a good sign…''

Yuki giggled with an unconvinced look and the debate was closed. Both got rid of their plate before going to bed and, wishing a good night to her best friend, the teenage girl put her pyjamas on and slipped under her blanket. She closed her eyes and fell asleep with some difficulties, the images of the previous day swirling in her head.

* * *

 **Special thanks to _bookgirl18_ who ****was kind enough to point out my (many) mistakes. I hope I made less mistakes this time and that you all enjoyed the chapter.**


End file.
